1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a depilatory apparatus, method for depilitating slaughtered animals, and a slaughter line incorporating a depilatory apparatus capable of removing hair from the skin of a slaughtered animals which does not require a preliminary scalding or boiling treatment. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for depilitating slaughtered animals which involves charging the hair of slaughtered animals with electricity prior to burning the hair without damaging the skin.
2. Discussion of the Background and Material Information
In automated slaughter lines, for example used to process pigs, after the animal is slaughtered it is conveyed to a blood drainage station, to a washing station and then to a scalding station to prepare the skin of the animal for depilitation and a singeing procedure to burn any residual hair remaining on the skin of the animal.